


Home

by yellow_canary



Series: Nyssa of the Legends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, House Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: With the crew of the Waverider setting up a home base, Sara tries to convince Nyssa to let them live in Star City. They then convince Laurel to go house hunting with them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters they are the property of DC/CW.
> 
> Special thanks to hella-cious for betaing this fic for me.

After the crew of the Waverider had decided to set up a home base in Star City, the majority of the Legends had moved out of the Waverider and into their own apartments around the city.

Martin, Jackson, Mick, and Snart had decided to continue living in Central City, occasionally bringing their families with them and commuting via the jump ship. Even Rip and his wife Miranda had moved with their son Jonas into a small house in the suburbs. Sara had to admit that it was nice getting to know everyone's extended family. It seemed as if the crew of the Legends had doubled since their vacation in Aruba.

Now only Nyssa and Sara were still living on the Waverider. Although the two had been looking at houses in the area, they had yet to meet with a realtor or even attend an open house. However before they could do that, they had to had to decide exactly which city they were living in. If they lived in Central City, they would have friends and family, including Sara's mother.

"But we have more friends and family here," Sara argued, "Even your sister is staying close to Star City with Damian!"

"Yet they are not in Star City, Sara! We can live anywhere else. This city is the worst place on the planet!"

"It's not that bad, Nyssa, and it makes sense to stay in Star City. It's the most familiar place for us and the crime rate is improving," Sara countered, keeping her voice even.

Nyssa huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, your father and Laurel have been doing a good job, but it is always cold and wet."

"That's your final argument, the weather? Come on, Nyssa. Is it really that bad? The springs and summers are nice and mild," Sara said, her eyebrows raised a soft smile on her lips. "And I put up with living in the Nanda Parbat heat for you."

"It makes sense to stay here, Nyssa," Sara continued. "We're setting up the Waverider here, and I need to be close to the team as Captain."

Nyssa sighed and Sara knew that her argument was winning her over. But if she was going to force her lover to stay in the city she hated, Sara needed to make it worth her while.

"I promise you that we can spend our summers wherever you want. You can pick out the house and I promise not to argue on the price with you. You can get a whole library all to yourself and I'll even agree to a place close to Laurel if that's what you want." If Sara could convince Nyssa to live in this city, she could at least make her home as comfortable as possible.

"And," Sara said, in a low voice. As she walked towards Nyssa swaying her hips seductively.

"Every Sunday night." She pushed Nyssa back against the bridge's hologram table. Sara dropped to her knees and placed her hands on Nyssa's hips before she pushed up her shirt and kissed the exposed skin beneath.

"I'll go down on-"

"Hey, guys... Umm what are you doing?" Ray said, staring at the two who hadn't bothered to move.

Sara sighed. "I'm trying to get Nyssa to let us live in Star City"

"Unsuccessfully," Nyssa added.

Sara smirked, "Your heart rate says otherwise."

Ray stared at the girls in, confused."By begging?"

"Sex, Ray," Sara said.

"Oh- I'll just umm… Bye." Ray scurried off the bridge, leaving the lovers alone.

Sara giggled and Nyssa smiled down at her.

"So what do you say?" Sara asked.

Nyssa looked away from Sara and pretended to consider the offer. She had already been won over. She would do anything for her little bird, and if being in Star City made Sara happy, that's where they would live. She knew that they had no other significant ties to any other cities in the area. She also longed to feel the familiar bond of family and friendship that she once had in Star City.

"All right, we can live in Star City," Nyssa said. Sara instantly smiled wider, getting up and dancing around.

"But," she said. "Should we ever decide to have children, I want them to experience the world, and it would be best to school them outside Star City."

"The schools here are not that bad."

"Need I remind you of your education mishaps?" Nyssa countered. "When you encountered George Washington, you faltered when asked what colony you were from."

"You offering to tutor me?" Sara said, smirking again.

"Yes," Nyssa said in a no-nonsense way, knowing full well that her Beloved was not referring to her studies. Sara's face fell, and she glared at her lover.

"Okay," Sara admitted. "But Star City does have some good private schools."

"And we will consider them when the time comes."

"It sounds like you want to get me knocked up pretty soon." Sara said seductively, staring at her girlfriend and absentmindedly placing a hand on her lower abdomen.

"Well since the entire team has decided to settle down," Nyssa said. "We could look at our options."

Sara now stood in front of Nyssa, her hands on Nyssa's hips. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her against herself.

"And we could always practice," Nyssa said, her voice dropping as she decided to indulge her Beloved.

"Practice makes perfect," Sara said, leaning up and kissing along her lover's jaw.

Nyssa moaned in agreement and, being bold, she picked up her beloved. Sara wrapped her legs around her waist as she walked them over to the parlor's table.

* * *

 

Eventually, they met with a realtor. They were in the process of seeing a few houses, but they'd decided to get a more expert opinion and wrapped Laurel into coming with them. They were now on their way to meet the realtor and see a few open houses.

"I can't believe you two have never bought a house, or even lived in an apartment. Where did you stay while you were in Star City?" Laurel asked as she walking around the couple's first house tour.

"I stayed in an abandoned clock tower," Sara said.

"And I lived over by the docks, remember," Nyssa said.

"And before that, we lived in the League together and sense Nyssa already had her own suite, we stayed there."

"But what about before and after?" Laurel asked, still not entirely convinced that the two had never lived in an apartment.

"Laurel, before the Gambit went down, I lived in a dorm on campus. After I died and came back, I wandered around Asia before being picked up by Rip and living on the Waverider."

"I stayed with my sister at her house in Gotham City after I dissolved the League of Assassins," Nyssa said.

"I haven't lived in my own house since I was in high school and Nyssa only started living in a house when she lived with Talia," Sara said.

Laurel frowned. "Well you'll be getting your own home now," she decided. She was gonna do her best to help Nyssa and Sara find their dream home; it's the least they deserved.

After visiting a few houses, apartments, and brownstones around the city, Nyssa and Sara decided they wanted a brownstone. Their realtor had shown them a few, but nothing both girls truly loved. A few weeks later their realtor called the with a new house on the market the girls pile into Laurel's car to go see it.

The door was a deep burgundy matching the three-story brownstones' mix of dark brown and red brick. With ivy growing all along the rails on the front steps. The large old windows matched the old fashioned porch light above the door.

The realtor opened the door and let them into the foyer, where they were greeted with black hardwood floors, white walls, and a beautiful curving staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Over here you see that the house owners put in a library-office. I know that was something on your list. The house itself was built in the late 1800s, but the owners have recently updated it. They have left the characteristics of the old house, like the staircase to your left. Now if you'll come this way, you can see that they've opened up the living, kitchen, and dining areas. They added glass sliding doors in the living room but, kept the large single hung grid windows in the kitchen and the rest of the house." She said as she lead them through the house.

Sara and Nyssa looked around the wide area and the modern kitchen. The space was beautiful. There was a gorgeous tan stone fireplace and the extra windows allowed for a magnificent view of the deck and backyard.

"Now the house has three stories for a total of five bedrooms with four and a half baths. The master bed and bath are on the very top floor, with a third bedroom and bathroom. The second floor has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one of which can double as a second master suite and the last half bath is on this floor."

The girls followed the realtor up the stairs as she led them through the other floors. Nyssa and Sara both liked the layout, although the house was empty and rather lofty and Laurel could see the two smiling as they toured the house.

"What do you think?" their realtor said once she had led them back to the ground floor.

Sara and Nyssa looked at each other, each wearing a large smile. They both nodded.

"This is the one," Nyssa said.

The realtor returned their smile. "All right I'll get the paperwork going, and we'll make an offer on the house. The owners are offering a fair price but we can go a little bit lower."

"No," Sara said. "We'll pay the full price."

"Okay, I'll call the owners and put in your offer. Then I'll get back to you as soon as I hear back from them. Given that you're offering full price, I expect they'll take your offer and we should know within a few days."

Sara smiled even brighter and went up on her toes, something she usually did when she was excited. Laurel recognized it from their childhood.

Sara said something in Arabic and Nyssa matched her tone in her reply. Both girls oozed excitement as they walked out of the house, parting ways with their realtor, but it wasn't until they were in the car that the two kissed.

A few days later, the girls got the call that they were officially owners of the Brownstone. Now all they had to do was buy furniture.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you're all wondering how Laurel, Snart, Miranda, and Jonas are alive. Let's just say some interesting things happened in Aruba and you can read about it very soon.


End file.
